


Red Jewel

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incubus Keith, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro needs a little help getting out of his element.





	Red Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> go thank [@silkshiro](http://silkshiro.tumblr.com) for this fic :)

Shiro wasn’t the type to go out. In fact, he was definitively the type to stay _in_ – Allura often argued he overplayed the tired grad student card, while Matt would just as soon remind him that he was only _young but once_ in feeble attempt to coax him out of their shared apartment.

The problem was, Shiro _was_ tired. He had his physics classes, a lab internship, and a part-time job at the library.

So when the clock hit 7pm and his shift was over – Shiro was unbuttoning his shirt in the car, often driving home barefoot. Once he got home, he would strip, shower, and put on the baggiest sweater he could find.

Until Matt and Allura made it home, and he had to put on pants.

 _Sometimes_ he put on pants.

Other times, he passed out on the couch in his underwear and oversized knit while eating cereal for breakfast, and Matt and Allura had to shame him back into his room.

Really, Shiro was surprised he managed to escape their wiles as often as he did. Those two could be particularly cunning.

Like tonight.

Matt had arrived home early, and Shiro was stopped in the doorway before he could beeline to his room.

“We’re going out tonight, and you’re coming with.” Matt’s voice and stance both exuded finality, but Shiro easily pushed him over.

“I have leftovers and a chapter to annotate.”

Matt recovered, rolling his eyes. “You can do that in your sleep – _come on_ , Allura got us passes into a new club and–“

Shiro groaned, moving once again to dodge Matt. “You know I hate clubs.”

“Allura’s hookup is buying out our tab! It’s free alcohol, Shiro.”

That was more tempting than Shiro allowed himself to express. Still, he had an ethic to uphold. “I hate public scenes.” Quickly ducking away from Matt, Shiro sprinted down the narrow hall and managed to lock his door before Matt could wedge his way in.

Surprisingly, there were no insistent knocks from the other side.

“Shiro.”

That was why.

Shiro turned around, and saw Allura standing in the corner of his room, already dressed up for tonight with her arms folded. If they hadn’t already dated and broke up in high school, Shiro would have _definitely_ asked her out in that dress.

Thinking of the wall they shared, he assumed he’d want to sleep with his headphones on tonight.

Allura was busy tapping her foot. “Get dressed, Shiro. I’m serious this time – it took lots of strings to get into this place, and you are _so_ in need a break.”

Shiro shifted his eyes, ignoring Allura by turning away to shrug off his button up on pull on a t-shirt.

Allura looked highly entertained by this.

Glancing down, Shiro realized it must have been Matt’s – the fabric only stretch halfway down his torso.

Sighing, Shiro shrugged it off again, instead choosing to rummage through the ground of his closet for a sweatshirt. “If I need a break, then let me stay home tonight.”

“That’s what you do every night, and it’s not working. You’re grouchy.”

Shiro stood after having no success at finding a sweater. “You took my clothes.”

Allura didn’t look even _remotely_ remorseful. “You’ll get them back tomorrow morning, after you come with us tonight.”

Shiro huffed. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

Allura walked over to the door, her high ponytail swaying, and opened it. Matt stepped in with an armful of clothes and a pair of black boots Shiro hadn’t worn in years. Allura smirked.

“I hate you,” Shiro mumbled as they both pushed him back onto his bed, watching him dress. “You both are manipulative alcoholics.”

“That’s just another term for friends,” Matt grinned, kneeling to help Shiro lace up his boots. “ _Best_ friends.”

\-----

Shiro tried not to glance at himself in too many reflections on the way out.

As Allura drove the car into some city parking lot, Matt turned around the face Shiro in the backseat, hand over Allura’s headrest.

“Man, this place is going to be awesome, I promise.”

Shiro was idly swiping through his phone, tracking the minutes. “I guess so.”

Matt rolled his eyes, turning back around to nudge Allura. “He _guesses_ that dozens of strippers and free drinks is going to awesome.”

Allura turned the engine off as she pulled into a street-level spot. “Shiro, it’ll be fun. You remember Hunk and Lance, right? They’ll be working tonight.”

Shiro’s eyebrows betrayed his intrigue, and he looked at Matt. “What’s your little sister doing hanging around these guys, again?”

Matt shook his head. “She’s not so little anymore, Shiro. You just think of her that way.”  
Shiro knew not to bring up the other reason he’d be suspicious of Lance being present. Shiro shrugged. “Okay, sure. I’m going to have a good time.”

Allura and Matt exchanged a glance before agreeing. “You _will_ ,” Allura confirmed as they exited the car.

They were only a couple of blocks away from the club, and Shiro let Allura lead while he trailed behind with Matt. Somehow she was able to move faster in her sparkly four-inch heels than they were in flats.

Matt elbowed him. “Are you nervous?”

Shiro put his hands in his pockets. His very tight pockets. “No, I just didn’t expect to be wearing this much leather.”

Matt laughed. “You look good,” He gestured toward Shiro’s gloved hands. “When’s the last time you wore those?”

It was Shiro’s turn to laugh. “God, I don’t know. Not since we were in _Rocky Horror_ together, probably.”

Matt shook his head. “I still can’t believe I convinced you to do that.”

Shiro smiled. “Seems like a habit of yours, doesn’t it?”

His eyes were trained ahead, but he could see Matt’s mouth curve out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah. I just know you need a little push, sometimes. You know, to _fly_.”

“ _Very_ poetic,” Shiro chided, but he bumped Matt’s shoulder in sincerity.

Matt shrugged with his hit shoulder. “You know me, the suave bard.”

“Okay, _dungeon master_ –“

“You guys, we’re here.” Allura pointed up, and Shiro could see the newly installed neon sign, brightly outshining the rest of its neighbors.

At the door, Hunk greeted them in front of the line. “Don’t you all look stunning!” Hunk hugged them each, giving Shiro a firm pat on the back. “Glad you made it. Lance is on stage four toward the right in the back if you want to say hi.”

Allura kissed Hunk’s cheek and nodded. “Thanks again for the invite!”

Hunk flashed an okay gesture with his hand while speaking into his headset. Moments later, the doors opened, and the three of them slid in.

As far as the limited number of clubs Shiro had been to previously, this was impressive.

“I am going to get _so_ drunk.” Matt muttered, twisting in a complete circle to take in the view. Shiro looked up, too – there were ribbon trapeze artists moving in fluid twists up and down the ceiling like a breathing organ. The entire scene was decked in a neon haze, and Shiro had trouble focusing on an area too far out of sight, as colored fog rose and faded.

“This _is_ pretty cool,” Shiro admitted to neither of them in particular. Maybe this night wasn’t a bad idea.

Within a few passing seconds, Allura was offered a drink. Matt and Shiro shared a laugh before watching her drink it like a shot, waving at her patron from a distance. “I’ll catch up with you guys in a second. Go say hi to Lance for me!”

Matt shook his head. “I guess we’ve been given a mission.”

Shiro hummed in agreement. As they walked toward the corner Hunk had indicated, Shiro looked at Matt beside him, shouting loud enough to be heard, but not so much as to call any attention. “You and Lance still cool?”

There was a hesitation, but Matt shrugged. “He’s hard to handle.”

That, Shiro could agree with. He knew how flirty Lance could be – and while it was often out of fondness, strangers misinterpreted his personality quite often.

But Matt didn’t seem to mind that. In fact, it made him laugh.

What Matt _couldn’t_ handle was probably the drugs.

Not that any of this was really Shiro’s business.

“Do you want me to do the talking?”

Gazing into the dance floor they just rushed by, Matt distantly nodded. “That’s probably for the best.”

Approaching Lance’s stage – which was more of gaudily decorated table – the two of them edged around the crowd, trying to find a way to the center, where Lance was in mid-splits on a rotating pole.

It took two rotations for him to take notice.

“Oh! Hey guys, I heard you were dropping by,” Lance winked at them both, and Shiro almost questioned Matt’s smile, but he didn’t. Lance somehow operated an inverted twist which landed him upside-down, before quickly untangling himself. “Why don’t you two thirsty boys get some drinks – I have a thirty-minute break after this set is done.”

Matt didn’t even nod before heading off in the direction of the nearest mini bar, located several yards away on a wall.

Shiro quickly followed Matt, giving a small wave to Lance, who just winked again. Shiro finally managed to grab Matt as they cleared the main crowd, leaning against the minimal countertop of the bar.

Shiro was the first to catch his breath. “Dude, you _need_ to chill.”

Matt had a ravaged look on his face as he wiped away a line of sweat from his forehead, taking in a steady breath. “Hey, that’s my line,” Motioning for the bartender, Matt began spitting out his order, probably tripling it, but Shiro couldn’t hear a word he was saying.

It was like the entire building had been put on mute, save for the sound of faint static in the very back corners of his mind.

And the only thing his eyes could grasp was the stranger approaching them.

“Uh, wow, you okay there, Romeo?” Matt’s voice sounded like it was coming through a sheet of muddied water. Feeling a pinch on his upper arm, Shiro looked back at Matt, who looked ready to burst with laughter.

“Dude, _you_ need to chill. Stop ogling guys like that. It’s weird.”

Snapping back into focus, Shiro tried to recall what the guy had looked like – or even place a general aura to him.

 _Red_ , Shiro decided.

Matt uncomfortably leaned his back against the counter, spotting Allura dancing with several people in the distance. It looked like she was with some girl now. He sighed. “I’m going to go give this to Lance when he gets off his shift. Don’t die while I’m gone.”

“Noted,” Shiro said, before pulling out his phone. They hadn’t even been here an hour. He could do this.

If only he could spot that stranger again.

Shiro resigned himself to watching Lance from a distance, slowly working himself down from the pole and accepting Matt’s extended hand. He suddenly felt the presence of someone beside him and jumped – it was like a ghost had just appeared.

Instantly, Shiro knew it was the guy he had been staring at. It had to be. He’d never seen someone so irreparably hot _and_ cold at the same time in his life. His hair was black and tussled into points, and he had on a leather jacket over his crop top. Shiro’s mouth dropped as he eyed the red jewel stud nestled in his belly button.

Mystery boy didn’t seem to notice the gawking, or care. Idly, he nodded toward Lance. “Do you like him?”

Dimly, Shiro noted the black tongue piercing when he talked, and shivered to think of what it would feel like on his skin. Shiro recovered in time to shake his head. “I just know him.”

He didn’t look like he doubted Shiro, but he also didn’t take any further advances – instead, he chose to clink their glasses lightly. “What are you having?”

Shiro numbly looked down at his empty glass, forgetting what he had just consumed. He couldn’t even taste it. It’s like his entire body was concentrated on deciphering this boy that materialized out of thin air.

“I don’t remember,” Shiro admitted, feeling his face go red.

The boy just nodded, the faintest outline of a smile appearing on his lips. “I think that’s enough for you, then.” He plucked the glass out of Shiro’s hand, setting it on the bar top. Shiro watched him do it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“What’s your name?” Shiro blurted, his mouth acting on its own accord.

Once again, he only looked amused at Shiro’s bashfulness, rather than taken aback. “Keith, and what can I call you?

It took Shiro a second to register anything besides the name _Keith_ reverberating in every corner of his mind. “Shiro. My friends call me Shiro.”

Keith grinned, taking a sip of his drink. “So we’re already friends? That was fast.”

Shiro’s heart thudded, his tongue thick and useless. “You’re friend _ly_.”

“Really?” Keith moved closer, curling a hand around Shiro’s neck. “I was kinda looking for something a little more than a new _friend_.”

Quickly, Shiro tried to think of the last time someone touched him like this.

And failed.

“I like you,” Shiro admitted, eyes closing as Keith’s hand moved to finger his collarbone.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hard.

Looking down at Keith with his addled mind and unfocused eyes, he sorta looked like a model on an advertisement for a bottle of cheap vodka.

Shiro kinda liked it. A lot.

“How old are you?” Shiro murmured, feeling Keith’s hands start to travel down his chest. He looked scrappy, but you never knew.

He snorted. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve been legal for _years_ , grandpa.”

Shiro blushed. “I’m not that old- “

“I know,” Keith took Shiro’s hand, fitting it perfectly into his own. “You’re fun to tease, Shiro.”

Hearing Keith say his name had almost a calming effect to his thoughts, dispelling all concerns or cares.

Actually, he couldn’t think of anything.

“Take me back to your home.”

Shiro nodded, already tugging Keith towards the exit. “I’ll get us a cab.”

\-----

Shiro didn’t remember how they got from the front steps of the club – Hunk laughing at him with a pat on his back – into the back of a taxi, speeding towards his address that he somehow managed to recite to a tired driver. Almost instantly, Keith pulled him down in the back of the cab, working off his skin-tight shirt and ripping out his belt.

All Shiro seemed to accomplish was getting Keith out of his leather jacket.

That, and lowering his head to tongue at Keith’s belly button stud.

“Is that okay?” Shiro asked when Keith hissed as they hit a bump. “Does that hurt?”

Keith fisted a hand in Shiro’s hair, and shoved him back down. “I like it when it hurts. That’s why I got it.”

Shiro couldn’t help but rut against the cab’s seat. Keith ordering him around was getting him harder than he’d like to admit; he was small, but his temper was off the charts.

 _Definitely a vodka ad_ , Shiro confirmed as Keith dragged Shiro up by the hair to kiss him again. Kissing Keith was like watching fireworks – lots of noise, lots of fear, and it felt absolutely _blinding_.

When the driver kicked their door to get them to leave, Keith grabbed their discarded clothes, flipped him off, and pulled Shiro up his doorstep. With minimal shaking, Shiro deftly unlocked the door, Keith pushing it open impatiently. As soon as they were inside, Keith was back on him, trying to hook his legs around him. Without thinking – as Shiro had grown accustomed to – he easily bent over to lift up Keith, grabbing his ass in his hands.

“Showoff,” Keith huffed, before latching his teeth onto Shiro’s neck, rolling them against tender skin to make a purpling hickey. Keith’s voice was small and absolute in Shiro’s ear.

“ _Mine_.”

 _Little vampire_ , Shiro smiled, slowly making his way to his room between kisses. It was a miracle when he finally shut the door, dropping Keith onto his bed with a flop.

Keith had been attacking him like he was starved – and it didn’t stop now. Keith tugged off Shiro’s pants, and while he stepped out of them, Keith moved to take off his own shorts as well.

Shiro almost fainted when he saw Keith’s ass, perfectly framed with a lacey red thong, his dick leaking onto the front in a wet circle.

Shiro almost forgot he was naked, and his dick was visible to Keith as well.

Keith didn’t comment, choosing to quietly eye him as he climbed onto the bed beside him. After a moment, Shiro couldn’t stand it. “What’s wrong?”

Keith actually blushed. He couldn’t believe it. “Nothing. You’re just,” Keith scoffed, mostly at himself. “You’re big, that’s it. It’s hot.”

Shiro couldn’t help but react to the comment by trying to cover himself up more; to preserve any strain of modesty left within him –

Keith’s hands took his again, pressing him down into the pillows. “Let me do the work, okay? You can just sit there and be pretty.”

“You’re the pretty one,” Shiro mumbled, reaching out an arm to snap Keith’s thong. He grinned, taking immense satisfaction in Keith’s shocked reaction. “Plus, what if I want to touch you?”

Before he could humor the thought, Shiro felt a sudden rift between Keith and him – not something separating them, but more like something peeling away.

Shiro watched as Keith’s sclera’s faded from human-white to a discerning shade of yellow. His pupils were dark as ever, and entranced Shiro like a charm.

 _Alien_ , Shiro thought as he felt Keith’s teeth sink into his lips, _He’s an alien_.

Keith laughed. “Demon. Well, half-demon. Not an alien. _I’m_ the real deal.”

Shiro restrained himself from dashing off the side of the bed as he felt Keith read his mind. Demon? “I – are you going to hurt me?”

Keith’s glowing eyes blinked. “No. Not unless that’s what you _want_.”

Shiro’s head was shaking without his consent. “I just thought that demons, like, took over someone’s body, or soul, or something,” It was becoming increasingly difficult to build a coherent sentence while drunk, and possibly hallucinatory.

“I mean; I could take your soul if you _want_. But I’m just here for the sex.”

Shiro’s brain helplessly attempted firing synapses, only to short-circuit. “You’re a- you’re a sex demon?”

Keith rolled his eyes, raising a hand – no, a _claw_ – to itch behind his ear. _His ears_. They were atop his head, twitching like a cat. “The term is incubus. And sorry about the sudden change – I’m getting too weak to seal this away with glamour.” He gestured to himself like it was more of a nuisance that his bodily composition had completely changed – Shiro saw he still had mostly human skin, but his hands and feet were bearing a closer resemblance to paws at this point – and he had a tail.

Of course.

Trying to calm himself, Shiro gingerly raised a hand to touch an ear, and Keith bent for him to have an easier reach. The fur surrounding the little peak was soft, almost purple in his bedroom’s dim lights.

“Are you sure you’re not an alien?” Shiro whispered.

Keith smiled, a clawed hand resting on Shiro’s chest. “Positive.”

Pushing him back down, Keith climbed on top of Shiro’s lap, tearing the thin string on his thong with a sharp claw. His dick sprung out, bobbing until it rested in a curve. Shiro couldn’t help but reach out and stroke it, reveling in the fact that Keith’s back bent in a perfect arch.

Precum started to drip down Keith’s head, and he looked at Shiro’s hand, engulfing his entire cock. He tried not to squirm as he confessed, “I haven’t had someone touch me in a while, sorry for the mess.”

Shiro shook his head, pumping Keith eagerly. “I haven’t touched anyone like this in a long time,” He loved Keith’s spastic jerks when he flicked his head – loved watching Keith’s mouth open and close silently as he touched him.

“Fuck, get inside of me,” Keith moaned. “Please.”

Shiro watched Keith spread himself open on his lap, and Shiro’s cock twitched as he watched Keith take in three of his own fingers, thrusting them down to the knuckle.

Shiro was going to come right now, all over Keith.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Keith snarled, taking ahold of Shiro’s dick, and positioning himself over it. “I need you to come in me, I’m starving.”

Shiro’s neck folded, and he hit the headboard. “ _Oh my god_ , okay, okay.”

He knew he needed to be calm.

Especially as Keith lowered himself on Shiro’s cock, taking him in inch by inch until he was bottomed out.

He needed to breathe.

That was almost impossible, especially as Keith mewled on top of him, his ears going flat against his head.

Shiro felt like his hips were glued to the bed. He couldn’t move them, if he moved them –  
“Fuck,” Keith whined, legs shaking as he raised himself up and down, adjusting to Shiro’s size. “I knew I wanted you.”

Head swimming, Shiro barely registered the comment. He moved his arms to Keith’s hips, helping lift him enough to start a rhythm. His voice was taught. “You picked me, specifically?”

Keith nodded, placing his hands over Shiro’s, and sliding them up his sides. He shivered when Shiro gave a tentative thrust upward – he was touching him in so many places his senses felt like they were going into overload. “You didn’t want to be there, I could tell,” Keith panted as the pace began to build, Keith’s thin thighs landing atop Shiro’s muscles. “I knew we could make each other feel good.”

Shiro turned to bite his pillow when Keith clawed down the front of his chest, leaving angry, inflamed marks.

He had never felt so good in his life.

Taking Keith back in his hand, Shiro started jerking him off in time with their thrusts, swiping over his slit whenever he wanted Keith to tighten around him.

Shiro could have died happy here, and he supposed that’s what the demon hormones were supposed to make you feel.

He really couldn’t care.

“Shiro, I’m gonna come,” Keith disrupted his thoughts with babbling, prettily moaning his name as he came all over Shiro’s stomach, warm threads of cum striping him.

“L-let me come,” Shiro begged, his nerves were bubbling under his skin as he snapped his hips one last time, burying himself in Keith.

“Good boy,” Keith said, running a hand through Shiro’s hair as he came deep in Keith, immediately feeling the cum start to slide down his own cock while inside of him.

He couldn’t even imagine pulling out.

“Then don’t,” Keith mumbled, before curling forward to rest on Shiro’s chest, ignoring his own cum sticking to their stomachs. “I need a nap after eating.”

Shiro couldn’t argue with that, especially as he felt himself nod off at the suggestion.

\-----

“Well that was fun while it lasted.” Keith’s head snapped to face Shiro as he pulled his thong back up, making Shiro blush and glance away. “Unless you want to bond your soul to me.”

Shiro shook his head slowly. “I don’t think–“

Keith raised a hand. Shiro watched his forked tongue flicker as he spoke, more amused than he should be in his current state. “I know. You want to live, or something. Most of you humans do – what’s the quote from that play about angels? ‘I recognize the habit; the addiction to being alive.’ That’s the lot of you. Addicts, just like me.”

Shiro sat up in bed, disrupting the covers and making Keith’s tail flicker. Smiling, Shiro reached up to smooth down a tuft of hair behind Keith’s cat-like ears. “You’re addicted to being alive too – or you wouldn’t have come after me,” Keith made a surprised noise when Shiro leaned forward to kiss him, gradually relaxing into the affection. Shiro added cheerfully, “You’re a lot more _human_ than you’d like to admit.”

“Whatever,” Keith mumbled, pulling Shiro forward with a claw around the back of his head. Shiro rolled his neck into the sensation, and let Keith’s nails massage his scalp, which made Keith snort. “Are you seriously finding this _domestic_?”

Shiro grinned against Keith’s lips before lunging forward, grabbing both wrists, and easily pinning him to the bed. “Stay for breakfast?”

“I don’t even _need_ to eat –” Keith paused, looking up at Shiro’s saucer-sized puppy-dog eyes, and sighed. “You’d be a good incubus.”

This seemed to delight Shiro to no end. “Really?”

Keith resigned to smiling, feeling the insides of his chest fly away. “Yeah,” As Shiro began to pepper kisses all over his face, Keith snorted. “I mean; you’ve convinced me I want to have repeated sex with you – I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be _my_ job.”

Shiro’s head was snuggled into his neck as Keith faintly heard his reply. “I hope you like pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder how breakfast with allura and matt is gonna go
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
